Cieszy mnie to co czytam, panno Granger
by Nika2107
Summary: Lumione. Rated:M nie bez powodu, choć dopiero od czwartego rozdziału. Tytuł wyjaśnia się w drugim. Hermiona wraca do Hogwartu, aby ukończyć siódmy rok nauki. Lucjusz Malfoy zostaje nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Dlaczego i jaki szlaban dostanie Hermiona? I czy faktycznie jest ona mugolskiego pochodzenia? A także - jakie zaklęcia może wykorzystać czarodziejska para w łóżku?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1.**

-Jak wam zapewne wiadomo, przez długi czas działałem pod zaklęciem Imperius, a ministerstwo magii oczyściło mnie ze wszystkich zarzutów - podkreślam to jednak, gdyby kogokolwiek w tej sali naszły wątpliwości. Podkreślam to po raz pierwszy i ostatni - tu Lucjusz Malfoy zrobił pauzę i powiódł po uczniach zimnym, wyniosłym spojrzeniem. - Powiem także raz i nie będę więcej powtarzał - wymagam od was bezwzględnego szacunku, a wszelkie przejawy jego braku pociągną za sobą konsekwencje. Wymagam ciszy i skupienia oraz sumiennej pracy - czyli dokładnie tego czego jako wasz nauczyciel mam prawo i obowiązek wymagać.

Uczniowie siódmego roku, Gryfoni oraz Krukoni, w skupieniu obserwowali każdy ruch byłego śmierciożercy, nie śmiejąc zakłócić jego wypowiedzi jakimkolwiek szelestem. Większość z nich czuła do niego pewną odrazę i mało kto wierzył w bajeczkę o Imperiusie, nie można było jednak zaprzeczyć, że Malfoy całą swą osobą, a zwłaszcza swym chłodnym, opanowanym tonem, wzbudzał respekt. Musiał też posiadać niezwykłą wiedzę z zakresu nauczanego przedmiotu - obrony przed czarną magią - bowiem przez wiele lat przebywał u boku czarodzieja, który przekroczył granice czarnej magii tak dalece, jak jeszcze żaden jego poprzednik. Musieli więc uszanować wybór dyrektor McGonagall i tak jak ona zaufać, że nie padną ofiarą jakiegoś szczególnie przykrego, czarnomagicznego uroku.

-Przez ostatnie siedem lat profesorowie, nauczający obrony przed czarną magią zmieniali się co roku - kontynuował Lucjusz - niektórzy z nich zapewne pozostawili w waszych głowach nieco swej wiedzy, inni jednak, nie ukrywajmy - tu pozwolił sobie na ledwo dostrzegalny, kpiący uśmieszek - byli żałosnymi imitacjami nauczycieli.

-A ty zapewne sądzisz, że jesteś lepszy - mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona , której nazwisko było obecnie prawie tak samo znane jak 'Harry Potter', postanowiła, w przeciwieństwie do swojego słynnego przyjaciela, ukończyć Hogwart. Mogła dostać pracę gdzie chciała - na przykład tak jak Harry, jako auror. Mogła też spocząć na laurach, po wszystkich niezwykłych czynach jakich dokonała, bowiem nagroda, którą otrzymali od ministerstwa za zasługi dla świata czarodziejów była tak wysoka, że mogła spokojnie przeżyć za to długie lata. Taką drogę obrał Ron Weasley, który śmiertelnie zakochany w Gabrielle Delacour wyjechał do Francji.

-Och, to tak cudowni! - rozpływała się Fleur, siostra Gabrielle i żona Billa Weasleya, ze swym irytującym francuskim akcentem - Nasi rodziny znów lączy więzi małżeński!

Jednak dla Hermiony edukacja była jedną z podstawowych wartości, nie wyobrażała sobie więc nie ukończyć szkoły, bez względu na wszelkie okoliczności. Poza tym mury Hogwartu były znajome i bezpieczne, a ona po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach miała ochotę znów zaszyć się w bibliotece, otoczona zapachem pergaminu, oddając się ukochanemu zajęciu - czytaniu. Książki bowiem kochała ponad wszystko.

Kiedyś także sądziła, że kochała Rona. To złudzenie jednak minęło i szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że jej rudowłosy przyjaciel jest zdecydowanie dobrym materiałem na przyjaciela właśnie. I tylko przyjaciela.

On z resztą również przemyślał sprawę i pociąg do słodkich, wiotkich i uroczych blondynek wziął górę. Uznał, że potrzebuje - tak jak to powiedział Harry'emu - stuprocentowo kobiecej kobiety, a nie chodzącej encyklopedii. Te słowa, choć nie były przeznaczone dla uszu Hermiony, dotarły do nich i zabolały. Nie żeby zależało jej na Ronie jako mężczyźnie, o nie. To już przeszłość. Zabolały, gdyż nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że jest postrzegana przez pryzmat swojej inteligencji, co jednak przesłania jej kobiecość.

-Czy ja już zawsze będę "panią mądralińską", "tą, która zna wszystkie zaklęcia", "tą, której miejsce jest w bibliotece"? - szlochała później w ramię Lunie Lovegood, z którą obecnie była na tym samym roku. Pociąg Express Hogwart kołysał się miarowo, podczas gdy Luna krzepiąco gładziła przyjaciółkę po plecach.

-Nie martw się, ja zawsze będę Pomyluną - odparła swym rozmarzonym głosem, pełnym jednocześnie optymizmu i melancholii.

W tym roku jednak uroda Hermiony miała zostać dostrzeżona, choć siedząc w twardej, drewnianej ławce, w tak dobrze znanej klasie obrony przed czarną magią i narzekając pod nosem na profesora Malfoya, jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała.

-Czy ja nie prosiłem o ciszę? - szare oczy zwróciły się ku Hermionie, która umilkła, choć patrzyła na niego wyzywająco. - Czy ty dziewczyno przypadkiem nie prosisz się o szlaban? - jego głos przypominał odrobinę syk węża.

-Ale panie profesorze, ona nic nie zrobiła! - wtrąciła się w jej obronie jej przyjaciółka, Ginny.

-Być może pani, panno Weasley, nie słyszy wystarczająco dobrze, ale ja jak najbardziej. Proszę nie zachowywać się więc jak adwokat diabła, bo pani również zarobi szlaban. Tym razem wam daruję i podsumuję waszą bezczelność jedynie utratą pięciu punktów. - w sali zapanowała na powrót cisza. Tak więc lekcje z Malfoyem to nie będą przelewki. Teraz wszyscy w skupieniu słuchali jego kolejnych słów.

-Zrobiłem pewne rozpoznanie odnośnie waszych braków w wiedzy. Zeszły rok można uznać za właściwie zmarnowany, nie zostały przerobione zaklęcia niewerbalne oraz kilka bardzo przydatnych przeciwuroków. Najwięcej chyba braków, szczególnie w wiedzy praktycznej, pozostawiła po sobie profesor - słowo 'profesor' Malfoy wypowiedział z pewnym niesmakiem - Umbridge. - o tak, wszyscy pamiętali panowanie tej różowej jędzy, która zabraniała im używać różdżek. Sądzili jednak, że ktoś taki jak Lucjusz Malfoy będzie popierał tę odrażającą kreaturę, jego niechęć była więc pozytywnym zaskoczeniem.

- To wasz ostatni rok tutaj. - ciągnął. - Przed wami Owutemy, które będą podsumowaniem wiedzy i umiejętności nabytych przez was przez te wszystkie lata odkąd po raz pierwszy przekroczyliście progi tej szkoły. W pierwszym semestrze nadrobimy wszystko co umknęło waszym poprzednim profesorom, w drugim natomiast zajmiemy się powtórkami. Wasza wiedza będzie systematycznie sprawdzana. Czy wszystko jasne i czy są jakieś pytania?

-Tak - odparła nagle Hermiona, w której wręcz się gotowało, odkąd tylko zobaczyła kto ma zamiar nauczać ich obrony przed czarną magią i teraz wybuchła. - Zastanawia mnie czy pan profesor nie wyobraża sobie przypadkiem siebie, kroczącego tą samą ścieżką co niegdyś Tom Riddle? - spytała zjadliwym tonem. - On w końcu też chciał kiedyś nauczać w Hogwarcie. Zdaje się, że również obrony przed...

-Zamilcz - wpadł jej w słowo profesor. - Właśnie zarobiłaś sobie miesięczny szlaban za bezpodstawne oskarżenia. Co piątek, o siedemnastej, w moim gabinecie. - gdyby oczy mogły zabijać, Lucjusz niechybnie padłby martwy pod ostrzałem spojrzeń panny Ganger. Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez kilka sekund, po czym Hermiona wstała, narzuciła na ramię torbę, wcisnęła pod pachę opasły tom _"Praktycznej magii obronnej, stopień 7" _i z cichym prychnięciem opuściła klasę. Na korytarzu wpadła z impetem na profesor Minervę McGonagall.

-Panno Granger, co to ma znaczyć? - zawołała z oburzeniem, podnosząc z podłogi okulary, które zsunęły się jej z nosa pod wpływem zderzenia z Hermioną.

-_Oculus reparo _- mruknęła Hermiona przepraszającym tonem, celucjąc różdżką w pęknięte szkło okularów dyrektorki. - Pani dyrektor, ja chyba nie będę chodzić na obronę przed czarną magią. - oznajmiła, choć nie tak pewnym głosem jak zamierzała. Zamilkła pod surowym spojrzeniem.

-Panno Granger, obrona przed czarną magią jest jednym z waszych obowiązkowych przedmiotów. Musisz uczęszczać na te zajęcia, jeśli masz zamiar ukończyć Hogwart. Zdaję sobie sprawę ze wszystkich wyjątkowych czynów jakich dokonałaś i doceniam je oczywiście, niemniej jednak, jeśli zdecydowałaś się wrócić do szkoły jako uczennica, nie oczekuj, że będę traktowała cię wyjątkowo. Sama zdecydowałaś poddać się panującym tu zasadom, muszę więc być wobec ciebie tak konsekwentna jak wobec wszystkich. - Minerva wzbudzała taki respekt, jak żaden inny nauczyciel Hogwartu. Ona nie była osobą, z którą można było dyskutować. A jednak Hermiona podjęła ostatnią rozpaczliwą próbę.

-Ale Malfoy? - jęknęła żałośnie. - On, nauczycielem? Dlaczego?

-Proszę nie kwestionować moich decyzji - odparła ostro. Po chwili jednak złagodniała, widząc, że Hermiona nie ma zamiaru się kłócić, a jedynie dowiedzieć się, skąd taki wybór nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. - Hermiono, po siedmiu latach, gdy nauczyciele odchodzili rok w rok, nie zawsze ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem, nie było wielu kandydatów na to stanowisko. Malfoy wydaje się kontrowersyjnym wyborem, jednak ma ogromną wiedzę z zakresu, którego naucza.

-Nie wątpię - mruknęła nieprzekonana Hermiona.

-Oczekuję, że będziesz traktować go z szacunkiem, na jaki załuguje nauczyciel, bez względu na Twoją osobistą opinię o nim - McGonagall wróciła do swego oschłego tonu. - Jeśli zachowasz się niewłaściwie, ma prawo odebrać Gryffindorowi punkty, jeśli ukarze cię szlabanem, masz obowiązek stawić się u niego o wyznaczonej porze. Nie musisz dalej uczęszczać do tej szkoły, ale skoro się zdecydowałaś, podporządkuj się jej zasadom. To moje ostatnie słowo.

-Tak pani profesor - odparła pokornie Hermiona.

-A teraz wracaj na zajęcia. Odprowadzę cię, i tak muszę z Lucjuszem zamienić słowo. - i ruszyła w kierunku klasy, a Hermiona pół kroku za nią.

Resztę zajęć zniosła w milczeniu i w poczuciu urażonej dumy. Profesor Malfoy o dziwo nie starał się jednak jej upokorzyć, wręcz przeciwnie, traktował wszystkich uczniów bardzo sprawiedliwie, a wiedzę i umiejętności doceniał. Nagrodził Gryffindor dwoma punktami za jej poprawnie rzucone zaklęcie i kolejnymi dwoma za zaklęcie Ginny, kolejne dwa jednak stracił Collin Crevey, za przypadkowe podpalenie gąbki do ścierania tablicy.

...

**UWAGA!**

**Moje ukochane fanfikowe dziecię poszukuje kogoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje - czyli innymi słowy bety, która wytknie mi wszelakie stylistyczne potknięcia.**

** Moje dotychczasowe poszukiwania skończyły się niezbyt efektownie, od jednej osoby bowiem nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi, z drugą kontakt urwał się tydzień temu, a że jestem istotą niecierpliwą i w dodatku dość pewną swej twórczości, postanowiłam zamieścić wersję niesprawdzoną przez nikogo innego poza mną samą.**

**Żeby nie było, ja sama czytałam ten rozdział ładnych parę razy, aby oszczędzić Wam, drodzy czytelnicy wszelkich irytujących literówek, ortografów i innych błędów. A jednak uważam, że przyda mi się krytyczne spojrzenie na co com spłodziła ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Przedstawiam Wam rozdział drugi, w którym, podczas szlabanu u profesora Lucjusza Malfoya, wyjaśnia się tytuł opowiadania. Dowiadujemy się w nim również o czym śni panna "wiem-to-wszystko". Miłej lektury :)  
**

* * *

**Rozdział 2.**

Hermiona stała przez kilkanaście sekund przed drzwiami gabinetu Malfoya, uspokajając oddech. Za chwilę miał się rozpocząć jej szlaban, a ona czuła się co najmniej dziwnie z tym, że znajdzie się sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu z tym właśnie czarodziejem. Nie czułaby się tak zapewne, gdyby nie sen, którymiała dziś w nocy i po którym obudziła się z bijącym szybko sercem i prawą dłonią pod jej skąpą, bladoróżową piżamą.

To zdecydowanie musiała być jakaś jego sztuczka, bowiem nigdy wcześniej Hermiona nie pomyślałaby tak o Lucjuszu Malfoyu. Wiedziała, że Lord Voldemort był mistrzem legilimencji - czyżby uczył tej podłej sztuki swoich zwolenników? Nie sam sen był jednak najgorszy, a coś z czego Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę z paraliżującym przerażeniem. A mianowicie to, że erotyczna scena z udziałem jej i profesora obrony przed czarną magią, podobała jej się aż za bardzo.

Nie dało się ukryć, że Lucjusz był przystojnym mężczyzną. Nienaganny w każdym calu, dobrze zbudowany, z długimi blond włosami, spływającymi mu na plecy, upiętymi czarną wstążką. Na jego czarnych jak noc szatach nigdy nie było nawet pyłka, a srebrne dodatki - spinki do mankietów czy klamry od płaszcza, zawsze byly ze smakiem dobrane i podkreślały jego chłodną elegancję. Zimne spojrzenie szarych oczu potrafiło wręcz paraliżować, tak jak jego głos. Do tego blade usta, tak często nieznacznie wykrzywiające się w ironicznym uśmiechu, kusiły, by ich spróbować, a szczupłe, długie palce budziły niepokorne myśli.

-Wejdź proszę - usłyszała zaraz po tym, jak zastukała przy pomocy mosiężnej kołatki w kształcie węża, zdobiącej dębowe drzwi gabinetu profesora. Usiadła na wskazanym jej miejscu za biurkiem i ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła siedzącą na dużym, wygodnym fotelu w kącie pokoju absolutnie niespodziewaną w tym miejscu osobę - profesor Trelawney. Niezbyt lubiana przez Hermionę nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa spoglądała na nią spod swoich wielkich okularów, które przy kolorowej szacie i mnóstwie pobłyskujących w blasku świec korali, nadawały jej wygląd ogromnej ważki.

-Widzisz, Sybilla prowadzi pewne badania do swojej pracy naukowej na temat - tu na ledwie zauważalną chwilę zawiesił głos - snów. - Hermionę przeszył dreszcz, jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. - Twoim zadaniem na dziś jest opisać wszystkie Twoje sny z całego tygodnia. Jest jednak oczywiste, że nie wszystkie sny pamiętamy, a ponad to pani profesor ma podstawy twierdzić, że wielu jej uczniów, podczas pisania senników zwyczajnie zmyśla, dlatego wspomoże Twoją pracę pewnym zaklęciem. Pozwoli Ci ono przypomnieć sobie wszystkie sny, a także zabroni w tej materii kłamać. - Malfoyowi wyraźnie sprawiało pewną satysfakcję obserwowanie coraz bardziej przerażonych oczu Hermiony. No to wpadła. Jak dynia w kompot. Jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa w kociołek amortencji. Jak...

Ale Hermionie nie było dane wymyślić kolejnego idiotycznego porównania, bowiem właśnie dostała kałamarz pełen atramentu, gęsie pióro i rolkę pergaminu, a profesor obrony przed czarną magią zwrócił się do nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa:

-Sybillo, możesz rzucić na pannę Granger ów niegroźny urok. Zdejmę go sam, gdy skończy pisać i zaniosę Ci jej opisy snów do Twojej wieży.

Profesor Trelawney rzuciła zaklęcie w sposób niewerbalny. Hermiona poczuła, że ogarnia ją łagodna fala ciepła, która jednak zanikła po chwili, a Trelawney wyfrunęła z gabinetu, powiewając długą szatą i pobrzękując nadmiarem biżuterii.

Hermiona ujęła gęsie pióro drżącą dłonią i zanotowała:

_"Poniedziałek/ wtorek"_

O czym wtedy śniła? Gdyby nie zaklęcie, w życiu nie pamiętałaby tej niesamowicie idiotycznej wizji, teraz jednak ujrzała wyraźnie Gabrielle Delacour wdzięczącą się do dużego, niezbyt ładnego hipogryfa o rudych piórach. Nagle drobna blondynka zatrzepotała rzęsami przeraźliwie mocno, zbyt mocno jak na rzęsy - ale okazało się, że zamiast nich ma długie łodygi diabelskich sideł. Oślizgła roślina zaczęła ją dusić...

Hermiona westchnęła i zaczęła notować. Nie zapisała jednak imienia dziewczyny, celowo, nie chciała bowiem wyjść na zazdrosną, jednak urok profesor Trelawney uznał chyba ten szczegół za istotny, a pominięcie go za kłamstwo. Poczuła jak jej ręka sama się porusza i nie sposób jej było zatrzymać. Pióro mimowolnie kresliło słowa: _"Była to Gabrielle Delacour."_

-Czymże panna Delacour zawiniła, żeby zasłużyć sobie na taką nieładną wizję w pani umyśle, panno Granger? - odezwał się Malfoy, który zdążył obejść jej fotel i stał teraz za jego oparciem, zerkając jej przez ramię. Poczuła, że pachnie ładnymi, męskimi perfumami. "Są dużo ładniejsze niż te, których używał Ron" - pomyślała mimowolnie, po czym skarciła się w duchu.

-To tylko sen - odparła chłodno.

-Tylko sen i aż sen - stwierdził spokojnie Malfoy. - Osobiście nie wierzę w to, że w snach widzimy przyszłość, wierzę natomiast, że są one odbiciem nas samych. - Hermionę znów przeszły ciarki, a były śmierciożerca nieubłaganie ciągnął - uważam, że to co nam się śni obrazuje nasze uczucia. To czego się lękamy, to co nas złości... A innym razem to co nas cieszy lub - znacząco zawiesił głos - pociąga - skończył ledwie słyszalnym szeptem. Teraz Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości, że maczał palce w jej ostatniej sennej fantazji.

Minęła godzina szczegółowego opisywania równie bezsensownych snów i Hermiona nieubłaganie zbliżała się do notatki pod tytułem _"Czwartek/ piątek". _Coraz bardziej drżącą dłonią zanurzyła ostry koniec pióra w ciemnogranatowej cieczy i zaczęła pisać. Tym razem nie wysilała się na ubieranie tego w własne słowa, tylko pozwoliła zaklęciu prowadzić jej rękę. Wiedziała, że Malfoy obserwuje każde zdanie, nie spodziewała się natomiast, że dostrzeże u niego oznaki realnego zdziwienia. Teraz śledził ruch jej pióra stojąc po drugiej stronie biurka i czytając do góry nogami, a gdy Hermiona wbiła w niego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie, jego oczy rozszerzyły się z lekkim niedowierzaniem, choć wyglądał na rozbawionego i usatysfakcjonowanego.

-To Twoja robota - wysyczała wreszcie. - ten sen.

-Ależ nieprawda - odparł, brzmiąc przy tym naprawdę autentycznie. - zaklęcie profesor Trelawney nie działa na sny wywołane sztucznie. To bardzo skomplikowany urok i tak mądra czarownica jak ty powinna to wiedzieć. To połączenie zaklęcia przywołującego zapomniane wspomnienia oraz Zaklęcia Prawdy - nieco słabszego niż Veritaserum, tutaj jednak jest skuteczne, bo uderza jedynie w wybiórcze fakty. Do tego potrzeba jeszcze ukierunkowania tego uroku na sny. Byłoby wyjątkowo ciężko wykryć dodatkowo sny spowodowane magicznie przez drugą osobę, poza tym te nie są nauczycielce wróżbiarstwa do niczego potrzebne. - z każdym słowem Malfoya Hermiona coraz bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że istotnie jej sen mógł być odzwierciedleniem tego, na co miałaby ochotę.

- Zadałem ci ten a nie inny szlaban, bo wiem, że sny potrafią być rzeczą intymną i kompromitującą. Nie spodziewałem się jednak, że do tego stopnia. Tym niemniej cieszy mnie to co czytam. - zakończył, z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem. Hermiona siedziała jak spetryfikowana, podczas gdy jej ręka bezwiednie kończyła zapisywać ostatnie zdanie.

* * *

**P.S.**

**Wciąż poszukuję bety!**

**I oczywiście wszelkie recenzje jak najmilej widziane, zarówno te miłe, jak i konstruktywna krytyka - jedne i drugie motywują do pisania i dążenia w tej sztuce do perfekcji :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Na wstępie bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze.**

**Znalazłam betę, a nawet dwie! I chciałabym niezmiernie podziękować użytkowniczkom nunanana i PaniMalfoy za ich czas i cierpliwość. Na pohybel błędom stylistycznym, literówkom i przecinkom! ;)  
**

**Czytadlo, masz absolutną rację co do zwrotów w dialogach i sama się na tym łapię co chwila, ale to u mnie po prostu odruch - następnym razem będę jeszcze dokładniej to sprawdzać. Natomiast nazwy przedmiotów były w książce małą literą. A co do Twojego wewnętrznego zboczeńca, absolutnie go rozumiem i dostanie on to na co czeka w czwartym i piątym rozdziale (bo te już także mam gotowe, tylko czekają na zbetowanie) i obiecuję go za często nie zaniedbywać ^^**

**Insideoutupanddown, o ile się dobrze domyślam PWP to skrót od "porn without plot"? Cóż, taki był mój zamysł, aczkolwiek wena mnie napadła znienacka i zmusiła do stworzenia jakiegokolwiek "plot". Ale "porn" będzie niebawem, choć jeszcze nie dziś :D**

* * *

**Przedstawiam Wam kolejną porcję przygód Hermiony i jej nowego profesora. W rozdziale tym dostaniemy sowę od samego słynnego Harry'ego Pottera oraz poznamy przemiłego skrzata domowego Gburka. Jak zakończy się drugi szlaban u Malfoya?**

**Miłej lektury!**

* * *

**Rozdział 3.**

Duża biała sowa śnieżna z gracją wylądowała przed miską owsianki, w której Hermiona bezwiednie grzebała łyżką, nie mogąc myśleć o jedzeniu. Na szczęście profesor Malfoy usunął prostym zaklęciem jej zgrabne, okrągłe pismo z pergaminu przeznaczonego dla profesor Trelawney i pozwolił zastąpić kompromitującą część wypowiedzi jakimś równie idiotycznym pomysłem co diabelsko-rzęsa Gabrielle, jednak swoje zdążył przeczytać.

-Auć! No już, już... - Hermiona wreszcie zwróciła uwagę na Hedwigę, która zniecierpliwiona brakiem zainteresowania dziobnęła ją lekko w ramię. Szybko odwiązała od jej nóżki zwinięty w rulonik list od Harry'ego i przeczytała nagryzmolone dobrze jej znanym, nieco pochyłym pismem słowa:

_Droga Hermiono,_

_Jak tam w szkole? Wiem już, kto uczy was obrony przed czarną magią i jestem szczerze zdziwiony, że McGonagall na to pozwoliła. Ale musimy zaufać jej decyzji, a w razie czego chyba nikt nie będzie miał Ci za złe, jak porazisz go jakimś szczególnie wrednym urokiem._

_Ron ma zamiar wziąć ślub z Gabrielle, w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Pisał Ci już o tym? Uważam, że to trochę wcześnie, no ale to jego decyzja i życzmy im szczęścia. Odwiedzili mnie w zeszły weekend, razem z Billem i Fleur. Te francuskie dziewczyny potrafią być wkurzające, choć nie można odmówić im wdzięku. _

_Prawdopodobnie zobaczymy się niedługo. Ginny obiecała odezwać się natychmiast jak tylko będziecie mieli możliwość wybrać się do Hogsmeade, więc spotkamy się w Trzech Miotłach. _

_Pozdrowienia,_

_Harry_

Och, więc Ronald się żeni. I oczywiście nie raczył jej o tym poinformować. Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko, prześlizgując wzrok po kolejnych słowach Harry'ego. _"Nie można odmówić im wdzięku"_, no tak, to takie typowe dla facetów, zachwycają się tymi ślicznymi laleczkami, które ponad urodę nic sobą nie reprezentują.

I nagle przypomniała sobie słowa Malfoya: "Tym niemniej cieszy mnie to co czytam." i to, jak niemal rozbierał ją wzrokiem. Czyżby choć trochę przypadła mu do gustu? Niemożliwe. Najpewniej po prostu mile połechtała jego próżność.

Tej nocy znów jej się śnił. Obudziła się podniecona, żeby zaraz ze strachem uzmysłowić sobie, że w najbliższy piątek on znów przeczyta każdy szczegół jej fantazji. Będzie napawał się jej cierpieniem, jej skrępowaniem, z lubością będzie obserwował swym zimnym wzrokiem jej zaróżowione ze wstydu policzki...

-Hermiono, co się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha! - na ten czarny, autoironiczny humor pozwolił sobie Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, duch wieży Gryffindoru.

-Faktycznie, jesteś blada. I nic nie zjadłaś. - zmartwiła się Ginny, po czym nawet nie pytając zabrała jej list. - Czy coś jest nie tak u Harry'ego?

-Nie, u Harry'ego w porządku. - odparła szybko. - Zamyśliłam się trochę.

-To nie strasz mnie tak.

-Wybacz. - Hermiona wróciła do swojej zimnej już owsianki.

-Ron się żeni! A to prosiak, jeszcze mi nic nie napisał. - oburzyła się Ginny, energicznie potrząsając swoją płomiennorudą głową.

* * *

Na poniedziałkową lekcję obrony przed czarną magią Hermiona szła na miękkich, drżących nogach. Obiecała sobie, że nie da Malfoyowi satysfakcji, nie pozwoli się rozproszyć, sprowokować, a skupi się na nauce. Jednak nawet proste zaklęcie tarczy, które miała rzucić w sposób niewerbalny, sprawiało jej tego dnia kłopot. Ćwiczyła w parze z Luną, której już trzeci raz z rzędu udało się ją rozbroić. Jej przyjaciółka złapała z wdziękiem odebraną różdżkę i teraz odsyłała ją z powrotem, wypowiadając śpiewnym, lekko nieobecnym głosem formułę: _"Wingardium Leviosa"_.

-Czyżby się pani nie wyspała, panno Granger? - spytał z nutą złośliwości Lucjusz Malfoy, znienacka materializując się za jej plecami. -Proszę pozwolić, że trochę pomogę. Potrzeba więcej finezji w machaniu różdżką, aby skutecznie się obronić. - Hermiona drgnęła słysząc jego głos tuż nad uchem. Ledwie udało jej się zachować kamienną twarz, gdy profesor łagodnie ujął jej dłoń, w której na powrót trzymała różdżkę i pomógł jej zatoczyć średniej wielkości koło, potrzebne do wyczarowania magicznej tarczy.

-Powinnaś już dawno wiedzieć, że gdy kończysz zakreślać okrąg, musisz trafić końcem różdżki dokładnie w ten sam punkt, w którym zaczęłaś. Inaczej tarcza będzie nieszczelna i przeleci przez nią nawet najbanalniejszy _Expelliarmus._

-Tak, panie profesorze. - odparła Hermiona, nie okazując żadnych emocji, jednak w jej umyśle szalała burza uczuć. Jak ona zniesie upokorzenie piątkowego szlabanu? Śniła o nim co noc. Teraz to nie będzie już jedna fantazja, a cała rolka pergaminu pełna jej najskrytszych pragnień.

Ale Malfoy wcale nie zamierzał kazać jej pisać.

* * *

Piątek minął Hermionie niespokojnie. Na szczęście udało jej się wreszcie przekuć zdenerwowanie na solidną robotę, co szczególnie docenił profesor Slughorn, gdy podszedł do jej kociołka z wywarem, powodującym wzrost roślin.

-Niebywałe! - zachwycał się. - Ma pani talent panno Granger, kilka kropli zaaplikowanych kwiatom doniczkowym i ich łodygi powybijałyby okna w ciągu kwadransa!

Jednak zachwyt starego Ślimaka nijak nie złagodził napięcia przed kolejnym szlabanem u Lucjusza Malfoya. Gdy wybiła siedemnasta, Hermiona ujęła drżącą ręką mosiężną kołatkę, powtarzając sobie w myślach _"tylko spokojnie, tylko spokojnie". _Wolała jednak czuć się zestresowana i przerażona niż sama przed sobą przyznać, że nie może się doczekać, aż znów usłyszy jego zimny, arogancki ton tuż nad uchem. A już na pewno nie chciała dopuścić do głosu myśli, że może on będzie chciał spełnić jej fantazje...

Gdy weszła do gabinetu nie dostrzegła w nim tym razem nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa. Rzucił jej się w oczy także brak pergaminu i atramentu na blacie biurka. Zajęła jednak to samo miejsce, co tydzień temu i wbiła wzrok we własne kolana, nie śmiejąc podnieść oczu na postać nieprzeciętnie przystojnego, blondwłosego mężczyzny, uśmiechającego się kpiąco.

-Jak ci minął tydzień Hermiono? - zagadnął takim tonem, jakby pytał o pogodę. To ją zupełnie zbiło z tropu. Kompletnie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. On sobie na pewno drwi, nie pytałby przecież tak po prostu co u niej słychać. I w dodatku zwrócił się do niej po imieniu...

Jednak Malfoy, po chwili milczenia powtórzył z naciskiem:

-Odpowiedz mi. Jak minął Ci tydzień? - Hermiona drgnęła, słysząc ten nie znoszący sprzeciwu, choć zupełnie pozbawiony złości głos.

-No więc... - zaczęła niepewnie. - Chyba zupełnie przeciętnie... - urwała i wzruszyła ramionami, wciąż nie patrząc na nauczyciela.

-Rozluźnij się, nie musisz się mnie bać. - stwierdził jakby odrobinę łagodniej. Po czym dodał - Nie będziesz więcej opisywać swych snów Hermiono. Profesor Trelawney w zupełności wystarczy to, co dostarczyłem jej w zeszłym tygodniu. - na jej nieskrywane westchnienie ulgi, roześmiał się. - Czyżby tym razem było więcej takich ciekawostek, które musielibyśmy cenzurować? - Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, wciąż uparcie gapiąc się w swoje kolana.

-Chyba mogę uznać twoje milczenie za potwierdzenie. - profesor wyglądał na coraz bardziej z siebie zadowolonego. - Zastanawia mnie... Ale przecież to by było niemoralne, tego typu propozycja z pewnością zostałaby odrzucona przez taką grzeczną, przykładną uczennicę jak ty. - mówił jakby do siebie, w udawanym zamyśleniu.

-Co w takim układzie mam dziś robić? - spytała na tyle spokojnie, na ile ją było stać.

-Nie mam zamiaru zadawać ci dziś żadnej bezsensownej, idiotycznej pracy. Nie, dzisiejszy szlaban będzie po prostu czasem, który spędzisz w tym gabinecie i w moim towarzystwie. Od ciebie zależy jak go wykorzystamy... - uśmiechnął się lekko, nieznacznie unosząc kąciki ust. - Możesz oczywiście przesiedzieć tu trzy godziny obserwując swoje własne, jakże interesujące nogi. - mały wredny głosik, który Hermiona od tygodnia tłumiła w swojej głowie, teraz pisnął tryumfalnie _"On uważa, że masz interesujące nogi!". _Hermiona w myślach kazała głosikowi zamknąć się, bo przecież słowo _"interesujące" _zostało użyte w nieco innym kontekście. Nie mogła jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu uderzającej dwuznaczności tej wypowiedzi. Tymczasem profesor Malfoy jak gdyby nigdy nic spytał:

-Napijesz się czegoś? Herbaty? Kawy? - machnął różdżką i naprzeciw Hermiony zmaterializowały się dwie filiżanki. Natychmiast przypomniała sobie Szalonookiego Moody'ego z jego nieodłączną piersiówką, radzącego wszystkim uparcie, aby nie pić niczego, co poda im wróg.

-Nie, dziękuję - odparła więc cicho, nawet nie zerkając w stronę filiżanek.

-Spokojnie, to nie trucizna - Lucjusz zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Ale jakbyś mi nie wierzyła, mogę Ci udowodnić. Gburek! - zawołał rozkazującym tonem. W gabinecie z cichym trzaskiem zmaterializował się nieco gburowaty skrzat domowy, kłaniając się w pas.

-Do usług panie Malfoy. - oznajmił skrzekliwym głosem, krzywiąc się lekko. Hermiona prychnęła cicho. Od czwartej klasy usiłowała walczyć z wykorzystywaniem skrzatów domowych, jednakże jej działania przynosiły mierny skutek. Przyczyną tego był nie tylko brak zainteresowania tematem wśród czarodziejów, ale także niechęć samych skrzatów do bycia wyzwolonymi.

-Napij się proszę z obu filiżanek, żeby udowodnić pannie Granger, że jest w nich jedynie kawa i herbata, a następnie podaj jej to, czego sobie zażyczy. - nakazanie skrzatowi napić się kawy i herbaty nie było specjalnym wykorzystywaniem, toteż Hermiona nie wiedziała za bardzo jak tym razem wyrazić swój sprzeciw, zwłaszcza widząc jak Gburek oblizuje się ze smakiem, opróżniając oba naczynka.

-Co podać szanownej panience? - skrzat po raz kolejny wykonał zamaszysty ukłon, prawie zamiatając długim nosem podłogę.

-Nie trzeba, naprawdę... - jednak pod nalegającym spojrzeniem Malfoya zmiękła i uznała - no dobrze, Gburku, jeśli byłbyś tak miły, poproszę o herbatę. - profesor uniósł lekko brwi, wyrażając spojrzeniem dezaprobatę wobec tej nadmiernej uprzejmości.

-Dwie herbaty. - rzucił zimno. Gburek zniknął i za kilkanaście sekund na biurku pojawiły się kolejne dwie filiżanki, tym razem obie wypełnione bursztynowym, parującym płynem. Malfoy ujął długimi, szczupłymi palcami uszko jednej z nich, natomiast drugą ręką wskazał Hermionie regał pełen książek.

-Podobno lubisz czytać. Proszę, wybierz sobie coś. - tego nie trzeba jej było dwa razy powtarzać. Wstała, lustrowała przez chwilę wzrokiem grzbiety ksiąg, po czym właściwie na oślep chwyciła jedną. Szybko zagłębiła się w lekturze, zupełnie odcinając się od niepokornych myśli o siedzącym naprzeciwko mężczyźnie. On jednak najwyraźniej nie chciał dać jej o sobie zapomnieć.

-Wciąż wyglądasz na spiętą - stwierdził w pewnej chwili, a Hermiona zorientowała się, że stoi za jej krzesłem. Położył jej dłonie na ramionach, a ona odwróciła się tak szybko jakby ją oparzył. - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Nie masz się czego bać, nic ci nie zrobię... - mówił tym samym, chłodnym tonem co zawsze, ale Hermionie zrobiło się gorąco. Odwróciła z powrotem głowę, aby ukryć, że się zaczerwieniła. Lucjusz zaczął łagodnie masować jej kark, sprawiając tym samym, że sens czytanych zdań z łatwością jej umykał.

-Hermiono, przestań udawać, że czytasz. Od dziesięciu minut nie przewróciłaś kartki. - na tę uwagę machinalnie odwróciła stronę. Malfoy zaśmiał się. - Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać? - zsunął ręce z jej ramion, ujął za dłonie i lekkim naciskiem wymusił zamknięcie książki. - Bądźmy szczerzy, nie jesteś dobrą aktorką. - wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha.

W tym momencie Hermiona zebrała w sobie całą odwagę na jaką ją było stać. W końcu jak mogła dać się tak onieśmielić? Ona, która widziała na własne oczy rzeczy milion razy bardziej przerażające, walczyła z takimi jak on, rzucała czary znacznie wykraczające poza przeciętny zakres wiedzy nastoletniego czarodzieja, igrała z czasem, a wreszcie pomogła zniszczyć samego Czarnego Pana. A teraz ma siedzieć jak trusia, nie mogąc znieść spojrzenia kogoś takiego jak Malfoy? Wstała, rzuciła książkę na biurko z taką energią, że filiżanki podskoczyły, szczękając głośno o spodeczki, po czym spojrzała mu gniewnie w oczy.

I nagle zmiękła. Miała zamiar na niego nawrzeszczeć, że co on sobie wyobraża, w co on pogrywa, jak on ją traktuje! Ale zamiast tego zrobiła coś, czego się po sobie zupełnie nie spodziewała - a może spodziewała się właśnie tego? Wspięła się na fotel, przyklękając na nim, twarzą do profesora, wplotła mu palce w te długie, platynowe włosy, chwytając je z taką siłą, że z pewnością poczuł ból, po czym wpiła się wargami w jego wciąż wygięte w drwiącym uśmieszku usta.

I w ten sposób Lucjusz Malfoy dostał to, czego chciał. Co więcej Hermiona nie mogła już sama przed sobą skutecznie ukrywać, że nie pragnie dokładnie tego samego.

* * *

**P.S. Tak, wiem, że Hedwiga zginęła w siódmym tomie. Ale to fanfiction, a fanfiction rządzą się swoimi prawami. Tak więc z nieukrywaną radością ogłaszam, że w przyszłości mam zamiar przymknąć oko na śmierć jeszcze kilku innych, nieodżałowanych bohaterów sagi ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moje kochane zboczuszki i wielbicielki boskiego Lucka :D Mam ogromną przyjemność przedstawić Wam rozdział czwarty, w całości poświęcony ich... ekhm... stosunkom. Stosunkowi właściwie. Miłej lektury!**

**Akkarinowa - tak, będzie kontynuacja sceny w gabinecie, choć więcej się wydarzy w sypialni Hermiony ^^  
**

**Ogromne podziękowania dla PaniMalfoy i nunanana za betowanie tegoż rozdziału :)  
**

* * *

**Rozdział 4.**

Jako prefekt naczelny oraz osoba zasłużona dla świata czarodziejów, Hermiona posiadała więcej przywilejów niż przeciętny uczeń Hogwartu. Jednym z nich było własne dormitorium, niewielka, lecz przytulna sypialnia w wieży Gryffindoru. Siedziała teraz nad szczególnie uciążliwym zagadnieniem z transmutacji próbując napisać na ten temat esej, jednak coś ciągle rozpraszało jej myśli. Krzywołap wskoczył z gracją właściwą tylko kotom na jej łóżko i otarł się o bose stopy właścicielki, mrucząc. Zbliżała się godzina pierwsza w nocy, już miała zamiar dać sobie spokój z nauką i położyć się spać, gdy nagle płomienie w kominku rozbłysły szmaragdowym światłem, co sprawiło, że poderwała się na równe nogi, rozlewając przy tym atrament na podłogę, łóżko i własną piżamę. W kominku stał nie kto inny jak jej nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią i strzepywał właśnie resztki popiołu ze swej nienagannie uprasowanej, eleganckiej, czarnej szaty.

-Co pan tu...

-Ależ wiesz dobrze co tu robię, Hermiono. I proszę, mów mi Lucjuszu. - lustrował ją teraz spokojnie wzrokiem, opanowany i chłodny jak zawsze, a ona po raz kolejny zarumieniła się z jego powodu. Czuła się niepewnie w kusej koszulce nocnej, na której widniały teraz granatowe plamy, takie same jak na pościeli i szkarłatnym dywanie. Jej pewność siebie, którą zebrała, gdy postanowiła go pocałować, teraz wyparowała. - Czy naprawdę dziwi cię moja obecność? - spytał. - Po tym co się wydarzyło dziś w moim gabinecie? - Hermiona odtworzyła w pamięci scenę z dzisiejszego szlabanu u Lucjusza Malfoya.

Najpierw oddał jej pocałunek, namiętniej nawet niż się tego spodziewała. Później, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie, wziął ją na ręce, posadził na biurku i znowu całował z pasją, a jej zakręciło się w głowie od nadmiaru emocji i miała wrażenie, że lewituje w przestrzeni, w której istnieją tylko ona i Lucjusz. A potem coś ją podkusiło, żeby owinąć mu nogi wokół bioder i przylgnąć do jego idealnie zbudowanego ciała jeszcze silniej, co nie umknęło jego uwadze.

-Spokojnie, Hermiono. Jeszcze nie pora - oznajmił z typowym dla siebie, chłodnym uśmieszkiem. - Takie rzeczy robimy po dwudziestej drugiej - najwyraźniej kpił sobie z faktu, że udało mu się rozbudzić w niej pożądanie. Już przybrała buntowniczą minę, mając zamiar mu odpyskować, gdy jego chłodne, szczupłe palce pogładziły ją po szyi w taki sposób, że dreszcz przeszył jej ciało. Potem położył dłonie na jej kolanach i bezceremonialnie rozsunął wciąż przyciśnięte do niego uda. Przygryzła dolną wargę niemalże do krwi, usiłując za wszelką cenę nie dać po sobie poznać jak silne wrażenie wywarł na niej jego dotyk. Musiała otwarcie przyznać sama przed sobą, że Malfoy miał ją w garści - mógł jednym muśnięciem sprawić, że płonął w niej ogień i dałaby wszystko, aby go ugasił. Gdy zeskakiwała wtedy z jego biurka, wiedząc, że tego popołudnia nie ma już co liczyć na więcej, oznajmił jeszcze, zupełnie opanowanym tonem - Nie martw się Hermiono. Dokończymy dzisiejszy... szlaban.

A teraz zjawił się w jej sypialni właśnie po to i Hermiona absolutnie nie mogła być zdziwiona jego obecnością. Zaskoczyło ją tylko, że zjawił się jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, w jej własnej sypialni, nie kryjąc oczywistych intencji swojej wizyty. Łagodna fala gorąca spłynęła wzdłuż ciała Hermiony, kończąc bieg w okolicach podbrzusza, nieznośnie domagając się uwagi. Ona jednak chwilowo zignorowała to uczucie i spojrzała wyzywająco w te szare oczy, pełne dumy, pewności siebie i arogancji.

-Chyba nie należysz do cierpliwych osób, Lucjuszu - wyparowała.

-Jak już zapewne zdążyłaś zauważyć, zawsze dostaję to, czego chcę. - Malfoy zrobił krok w jej stronę. - A co do cierpliwości, mogę cię dziś przekonać, że mam jej o wiele więcej niż ty... - Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, o czym profesor mówi, ale zanim zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać, już znajdowała się w stalowym uścisku silnych ramion, znów całowana do utraty tchu.

-Trochę się ubrudziłaś - stwierdził, lustrując poplamioną atramentem koszulkę, chwilę po tym jak oderwali się od swoich spragnionych, zachłannych ust. Hermiona momentalnie chwyciła brzeg piżamy, chcąc ściągnąć ją przez głowę, jednak szczupłe, dłonie, oplatające mocno jej nadgarstki, skutecznie to uniemożliwiły. Zaśmiał się krótkim, przepełnionym satysfakcją śmiechem, brzmiącym jak stwierdzenie _"A nie mówiłem?"_.

-To był pierwszy dowód na twój brak cierpliwości. - oznajmił, wyciągając różdżkę, którą sprawnie pozbył się atramentu zarówno z jej ubrań, jak i łóżka i dywanu.

- Połóż się. - nakazał, a ona posłuchała bez zastanowienia, układając się wygodnie na białej kołdrze, na której widniał herb Hogwartu. Lucjusz przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, pochłaniając wzrokiem jej smukłą sylwetkę, niemalże ślizgając się spojrzeniem po gładkiej skórze dekoltu Hermiony, po jędrnym biuście i twardych już sutkach, wyraźnie prześwitujących przez cieniutki materiał, a następnie po szczupłych udach, prawie w ogóle niezasłoniętych przez wyjątkowo krótkie szorty. To właśnie tym ostatnim poświęcił teraz swoją uwagę, delikatnie błądząc po nich opuszkami palców. Doszedł już do linii spodenek, po czym ponownie wrócił do kolan i rozpoczął na powrót nieznośnie powoli piąć się w górę. I wtedy do Hermiony dotarło, co miał na myśli mówiąc, że ma dużo więcej cierpliwości. Tymczasem Lucjusz niespiesznie wsunął prawą dłoń pod bladoróżową koszulkę, pozostawiając lewą wciąż błąkającą się bliziutko jej spodenek - tak blisko, a tak daleko... Hermiona jęknęła cicho. Zadrżała, gdy zdjął jej koszulkę, ukazując pełne, okrągłe piersi. Ich widok zrobił na nim takie wrażenie, że nie był już w stanie dłużej zachowywać swojej chłodnej maski - zamiast tego wyrwało mu się zadowolone westchnienie, a pod szatą pojawiło się wyraźne wybrzuszenie, co nie uszło jej uwadze.

-Możesz efektownie ukrywać swoją niecierpliwość, ale reakcji ciała nie oszukasz - kusiła. Przeciągnęła się przy tym, wprawiając swoją sylwetkę w łagodnie falujący ruch, a gdy schwyciła dłońmi brzeg poduszki jej piersi przybrały jeszcze apetyczniejszy kształt.

- Myślę, że pan też się może trochę roznegliżować, panie profesorze - dodała, nieco zaskoczona nagłym przypływem własnej śmiałości. O dziwo, Malfoy bez zastanowienia ściągnął przez głowę szatę, pozbył się także eleganckich, czarnych butów, wypastowanych na błysk, pozostając jedynie w spodniach. Tak jak się spodziewała, był idealny. Miał gładką, jasną skórę i umięśnioną klatkę piersiową - nie przesadnie, raczej lekko, ale widać było, że dba o siebie pod każdym względem, również kondycji fizycznej. Podniosła się, chcąc go dotknąć, poczuć pod opuszkami palców jego ciało, ale załapał ją za ręce, nie pozwalając się zbliżyć.

-Mówiłem śliczna, cierpliwości. Im dłużej poczekasz, tym będzie przyjemniej. -dźwięk jego głosu tylko mocniej ją podniecił, oczekiwanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Wreszcie jednak doczekała się nieco uwagi poświęconej miejscu do tej pory skrywanemu przez spodenki - Lucjusz pozbył się ich łagodnym machnięciem różdżki, po czym pogładził długim, szczupłym palcem wilgotny obszar. Biodra Hermiony bezwiednie poderwały się parę centymetrów w górę.

-Niegrzeczna dziewczynka - skomentował jej zachowanie. - Myślę, że jeszcze trochę poczekasz - mówiąc to skupił uwagę na jej wyjątkowo kuszącym biuście, podszczypując lekko sutki. Byłoby to całkowicie przyjemne, gdyby nie pragnienie palące ją tam na dole...

-Proszę... - miauknęła.

-Proszę, co? - najwyraźniej te słodkie tortury, które jej właśnie zadawał, niezwykle go bawiły. I podniecały, tego nie dało się ukryć.

-Nie dręcz mnie dłużej... - głos Hermiony stał się ochrypły i niski, a oddech urywany.

-Nie? W porządku - stwierdził z udawaną niewinnością. - Już niczego nie dotykam. - I zabrał ręce. To zdecydowanie nie było to, o co Hermionie chodziło. Ponownie podniosła się i ponownie została zatrzymana. Tym razem Lucjusz popchnął ją łagodnie z powrotem do pozycji leżącej, kładąc jej rękę na brzuchu. A potem przesunął tę rękę niżej, pieszcząc delikatnie, muśnięciami łagodnymi jak dotyk skrzydeł motyla - zdecydowanie za delikatnymi. Chwilę później - chwilę, która wydawała się Hermionie nieskończenie długa - zagłębił w nią palec, który wślizgnął się w jej wnętrze bez żadnego oporu. Po chwili namysłu dołożył drugi, a kciuk oparł o łechtaczkę. Wszystko to robił tak dręcząco powoli, a ona nie spuszczała z jego szarych oczu błagalnego spojrzenia.

Musiała jednak przyznać, że takie długie pieszczoty są o wiele lepsze, niż zbyt krótkie, lub co gorsza ich brak. W dodatku Malfoy wydawał się bezbłędnie znać kobiece ciało - nie to co... Och nie, nie może teraz myśleć o nikim innym. Teraz liczy się tylko Lucjusz, który znów przerywa dotykanie, ale tym razem tylko po to, aby ściągnąć spodnie. Ukazał się jej oczom całkiem nagi i tak piękny, że na chwilę przestała zupełnie myśleć, pochłaniając tylko wzrokiem każdy jego szczegół. Stał teraz nad nią dumnie wyprężony - dumnie wyprężony w każdym calu, a tych cali ma sporo, zauważyła Hermiona - i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dłużej się z nią bawić. Wreszcie zamierzał ją posiąść, a ona już teraz była pewna, że rozkoszy jaką za chwilę przeżyje, nie będzie można porównać do żadnej poprzedniej jaką kiedykolwiek czuła. Raz jeszcze zlustrowała go spojrzeniem, z dołu do góry. Napotkała jego wzrok. W szarych oczach płonął ogień.

Hermiona żywiła szczerą nadzieję, że nikt w wieży Gryffindoru nie usłyszał jej tej nocy - bowiem zalewające ją fale przyjemności zmusiły ją do głośnych, przeciągłych jęków, których nie sposób było pohamować. Od czasu do czasu Lucjusz tłumił je gorącymi pocałunkami, dając w nich upust całej swej namiętności, którą przedtem krył pod chłodną maską. Trzeba było przyznać, że pomimo tak długiego oczekiwania był wytrwałym kochankiem i dał jej dokładnie tyle rozkoszy, ile potrzebowała. W końcu osiągnęła szczyt, mocno wbijając mu w plecy paznokcie i przejeżdżając nimi aż do jędrnych pośladków - była pewna, że podrapała go do krwi. Jemu najwyraźniej ta bolesna, drapieżna pieszczota zupełnie nie przeszkadzała, bo doszedł tuż po niej.

Jeszcze długo po tym jak profesor Malfoy zniknął w blasku szmaragdowych płomieni z jej kominka, Hermiona nie mogła zasnąć. Przewracała się z boku na bok, rozpamiętując ten wieczór, rozkoszując się wspomnieniem jego smaku, który wciąż czuła na ustach, jego dotyku, który wciąż była w stanie sobie bardzo dokładnie wyobrazić i jego szarych oczu, których lód został dziś stopiony. Wreszcie osunęła się w ramiona Morfeusza, śniąc wciąż o tym samym mężczyźnie.

Świt powoli zalewał błonia Hogwartu mdłym, łagodnym światłem.

* * *

**Rozdział 5 został już zbetowany i czeka grzecznie na wrzucenie, niemniej potrzymam Was trochę w niepewności - będzie jak dostanę od Was ładne recenzje ^^ (Mogą być nieładne, ale uzasadnione ;)) **

**Na zachętę dodam, że jest tam co nieco o użyciu zaklęć do całkiem przyjemnych celów ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dziękuję wszystkim za opinie, a użytkowniczkom PaniMalfoy i nunanana za betowanie :)**

**Tak jak obiecywałam, dzisiaj Lucek z Hermioną pobawią się trochę magią. Poza tym dowiemy się co nieco o upodobaniach łóżkowych Hermiony i o tym co czyta, gdy nikt nie patrzy. Najpierw jednak pojawi się odrobina fabuły ^^ Jak to się stało, że Lucjusz Malfoy zaszczycił swą uwagą czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia?**

* * *

**Rozdział 5.**

Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w swoim gabinecie, załamując ręce. Już dawno nie czytał większych bzdur. Jakiś trzecioklasista z Hufflepuffu, piszący na domiar złego _zielonym _atramentem, zaklasyfikował bogina do stworzeń wodno-lądowych, argumentując swój idiotyczny pogląd faktem, iż upiór ten ukazał się jego ciotce w postaci gigantycznej piranii. Boginy istotnie mogły przybierać rozmaite przerażające kształty, nic jednak dotychczas nie wskazywało, jakoby żyły gdziekolwiek poza lądem. Powstrzymując się więc od dopisania na marginesie eseju o boginach jakiejś wyjątkowo złośliwej uwagi, przekreślił jedynie pismo ucznia zamaszystą, czerwoną linią. W takich chwilach był szczególnie niezadowolony z faktu bycia nauczycielem. Uwielbiał nauczycielską władzę tak bardzo jak i przekazywanie wiedzy, niemniej jednak wolał prowadzić zajęcia z dojrzałymi już uczniami klas szóstych i siódmych, ucząc ich poważnych treści, a takie tematy jak domowe upiory uważał za wyjątkowo męczące.

Sprawdzanie wypracowań młodych czarodziejów przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi jego gabinetu.

-Proszę! - rzucił krótko, nie podnosząc wzroku znad liter nagryzmolonych na lekko wymiętym pergaminie. Do gabinetu weszła Hermiona, która, jak natychmiast zauważył, zapomniała dopiąć dwóch górnych guzików koszuli. A może zrobiła to celowo? Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i poprawił okulary w ciemnozielonych oprawkach, używane przez niego do czytania. Szczególnie przydatne były w odcyfrowywaniu uczniowskich bazgrołów.

-Dzień dobry, Lucjuszu. Nie przeszkadzam?

-Śliczna młoda czarownica w rozpiętej koszuli absolutnie mi nie przeszkadza. - Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem, który nadał jej uroczy, dziewczęcy wygląd.

-Chciałam porozmawiać - oznajmiła siadając naprzeciw niego i zakładając nogę na nogę, przez co odsłoniła fragment nieskrywanego przez białą pończochę uda. Malfoy lustrował ją wzrokiem z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

-Jak to jest - Hermiona najwyraźniej od razu chciała przejść do sedna sprawy - że Lucjusz Malfoy, członek znamienitego rodu czystej krwi od pokoleń - już wiedział co usłyszy - nagle porzuca swe przekonania i śpi z czarownicą urodzoną w świecie mugoli? Co z nienawiścią do _szlam_?

-Kulturalni czarodzieje nie używają takiego języka - stwierdził spokojnie. - Ja także tego nie robię. Pomimo całej swej pogardy dla czarodziejów niebędących czystej krwi.

-A więc jednak żywisz wobec mnie pogardę? -nalegała.

-Nie. Nie mam powodu, by ją wobec ciebie czuć.

-Czyli wystarczy, że mam ładny biust i śnię ero...

-Hermiono - wpadł jej w słowo. - Naprawdę posądzasz mnie o coś tak płytkiego jak zwykłe pożądanie? Możesz mi wierzyć, że jest wystarczająco dużo seksownych czarownic z szanowanych rodów, abym musiał kierować swe żądze w stronę pierwszej lepszej uczennicy, która o mnie fantazjuje. - zignorował jej oburzenie na słowa "pierwsza lepsza uczennica" i ciągnął - Ty zdobyłaś moje zainteresowanie, ponieważ jesteś wyjątkowa i to nie dlatego, że posiadasz ogromną jak na swój wiek wiedzę czarodziejską. A nawet nie dlatego, że pomogłaś w pokonaniu Lorda Voldemorta. To oczywiście duże zasługi i warte docenienia. Ale nie o to mi chodzi.

-O co więc?

-Jesteś czystej krwi Hermiono.

Zapadła cisza. Słowa profesora dźwięczały jej w uszach, podczas gdy przypominała sobie różne fragmenty swojego życia, takie jak wizyta profesor McGonagall z listem ze szkoły, czy pierwsze zakupy na Pokątnej. Pamiętała wyraźnie zszokowane miny jej rodziców, gdy dowiedzieli się o istnieniu magii, a później ich zachwyt nad światem, do którego należała ich córka.

-To niemożliwe - odezwała się wreszcie, po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

-Też mi się tak zdawało. Ale to są rzeczy, które się czuje, zwłaszcza będąc członkiem rodziny, której krwi nie zhańbiono od wielu pokoleń. Nie martw się jednak, nie opieram się jedynie na przeczuciu - poczyniłem pewne kroki w kierunku rozwiania swych wątpliwości. Przede mną jednak jeszcze długa droga przed odkryciem Twego sekretu, zwłaszcza mając na głowie to - wykonał kolisty ruch ręką, wskazując na stos papierów na biurku.

-Co wiesz o moim pochodzeniu?

-Nie sądzę, że mogę tak łatwo zaspokoić dziś twą ciekawość. Mówiłem już, dopiero zacząłem poszukiwania w tym kierunku.

-Czemu więc ja nie mogę ci w tym pomóc? - upierała się.

-Uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej. Poza tym, nie możesz na razie opuszczać szkoły, a ja nie pozwolę ci łamać regulaminu. - Hermiona prychnęła. - Jeśli jednak pozwolisz mi skończyć sprawdzanie tych pożałowania godnych prac domowych, mogę pokazać ci niego magii, które powinna cię zainteresować. - był pewny, że wiedza to jest to co ją przekona. - Przyjdź proszę do mojego gabinetu za jakieś dwie godziny. Powinienem już wtedy się z tym uporać.

Jak można było się spodziewać, Hermiona spędziła te dwie godziny w bibliotece. Ponieważ jednak nie wiedziała jak się zabrać za poszukiwania tak enigmatycznej informacji, jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Nazwisko Granger nie pojawiło się w żadnym z opasłych tomów, których pożółkłe karty przerzucała. Wiele było natomiast o Malfoyach, nic jednak takiego, co mogłoby ją choć trochę przybliżyć do rozwiązania zagadki. Wreszcie zrezygnowana powróciła do gabinetu Lucjusza.

* * *

-Usiądź wygodnie i zamknij oczy. Mam zamiar pokazać Ci zaklęcia, których działanie powinno Ci się spodobać. Pamiętaj jednak - nie otwieraj oczu. - po tych słowach Malfoy obdarzył Hermionę pocałunkiem, tak gorącym i pełnym namiętności jak tylko on potrafił - po czym pozwolił jej przez chwilę ułożyć się wygodniej w miękkim fotelu i zrelaksować w ciemności i ciszy. Słyszała tylko trzaskanie ognia w kominku i ich własne, miarowe oddechy. Wreszcie dobiegł ją głos Lucjusza, mamroczący śpiewnie nieznane jej zaklęcia, których słów nie była w stanie rozróżnić. Poczuła, że lewituje, jej włosami bawi się łagodny wiatr, a ubrania gdzieś zniknęły. Zarejestrowała też bardzo miłe uczucie - jakby puchate pióro, miękko sunące po kręgosłupie. A potem jeszcze jedno, na brzuchu i kolejne na szyi, aż wreszcie całe jej ciało pokrywały delikatnie pieszczące ją pióra. Wydała ciche westchnienie, poddając się zupełnie działaniu zaklęcia. Aż wreszcie opadła łagodnie do pozycji siedzącej, czując pod pośladkami coś chłodnego i wilgotnego, ale znajomego - to mogła być trawa pokryta rosą. Miała wrażenie, że siedzi na trawiastym fotelu, a pod stopami ma

piasek, który porusza się masując podeszwy. Tymczasem resztę jej ciała pokryły ciepłe krople wody - zaczarowany deszcz spływał teraz po jej dekolcie i piersiach, brzuchu i udach, a na kostkach poczuła subtelne uderzenie morskiej fali. Zawładnął nią zapach morza i rozgrzanego piasku, trawa także zmieniła się w piasek, teraz mogła siedzieć na plaży, a woda - wyjątkowo ciepła jak na morze - pieściła jej łydki, sunąc coraz wyżej i wyżej.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Otworzyła oczy.

Odczucia nie znikły, wizualnie jednak wciąż siedziała w fotelu, kompletnie ubrana, przed oczami mając duże biurko z ciemnego drewna. Lucjusz stał za nią, jednak jego mruczenie ucichło - musiał w jakiś sposób wiedzieć, kiedy otworzyła oczy.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę - stwierdził swym zwykłym, chłodnym tonem - jak ciężko jest wykreować magiczną iluzję, w momencie kiedy używasz zmysłu którego ona nie obejmuje? Naprawdę uważasz, że bez powodu kazałem ci zamknąć oczy? - Hermiona zadrżała, słysząc go.

-Ja... - zająknęła się. - ja przepraszam... nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

-Niegrzeczna dziewczynka... - pochylił się nad jej uchem, a w jego głosie, prócz zwykłego chłodu i opanowania, brzmiała także dziwna nutka zadowolenia. Spodziewała się już, co usłyszy i - co ją samą zdziwiło - nie miała nic przeciwko tego typu zabawie.

- Czy nie powinienem ukarać cię za takie nieposłuszeństwo? - wpatrywał się w nią teraz, mrużąc swe szare oczy w wyjątkowo koci sposób.

-Zapewne powinieneś - oznajmiła, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Zaśmiał się krótko.

-W takim układzie wstań i oprzyj się rękami o biurko. - Hermiona wykonała polecenie bez zbędnych protestów. Wiedziała, co się zaraz stanie. W mugolskich romansidłach, które czasem czytywała - do czego oczywiście nie przyznałaby się nawet na torturach - zdarzały się czasem tego typu sceny. Jedno machnięcie malfoyowej różdżki i jej zgrabnego tyłka nie zakrywały już ani majtki ani spódnica.

Pierwszy klaps był raczej delikatny, a zetknięcie chłodnej ręki profesora z jej ciepłą skórą - przyjemne. Drugi już nieznacznie zapiekł. Przy trzech kolejnych Hermiona musiała przygryźć wargi, żeby nie pisnąć, a po następnych dwóch była pewna, że ma mocno zaczerwienione pośladki.

-Ile jeszcze? - jęknęła.

-Trzy - odparł. - Wcześniej nie wydawałaś się za bardzo przerażona perspektywą takiej kary, coś się zmieniło? - zadrwił, po czym po raz ósmy smagnął otwartą dłonią jej kusząco okrągłą pupę, na co zareagowała głośnym piskiem. Bynajmniej nie był to pisk niezadowolenia.

Hermiona nie umiała otwarcie mówić o swoich potrzebach i fantazjach - po pierwsze dlatego, że była jeszcze młoda i niezbyt doświadczona, po drugie zaś wszyscy postrzegali ją jako grzeczną i ułożoną i nikt chyba nie spodziewał się, że ma zdecydowanie niegrzeczne pomysły na spędzenie intymnego sam na sam z mężczyzną. Tymczasem Lucjusz Malfoy zdawał się to wyczuwać, o nic ją nie pytając, w dodatku bycie dominującym było dla niego tak naturalne jak mówienie. I kiedy jego ręka spadała po raz dziewiąty i dziesiąty na jej piekące pośladki, Hermiona absolutnie przestała mieć za złe dyrektor McGonagall, że wybrała go na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią.

* * *

**Wszystkie Wasze opinie są nieocenioną motywacją do pisania :)**

**Rozdział szósty jest w trakcie tworzenia :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ponieważ skończyłam pisać ten rozdział dosłownie przed chwilą, a rano wyjeżdżam, postanowiłam wrzucić go niezbetowanego, żeby nie kazać Wam dłużej czekać ;) Przepraszam więc za błędy, jeśli się pojawią - a mam nadzieję, że jednak się nie pojawią. **

* * *

**Przedstawiam Wam rozdział szósty, w którym będzie to co wszystkie lubimy, czyli namiętne zbliżenia Hermiony i Lucjusza, a oprócz tego Hermiona pokłóci się z Ronem i przyzna Ginny do swojego romansu z nauczycielem. Na koniec zaś mała ciekawostka dotycząca... Narcyzy. **

**Miłej lektury!**

* * *

**Rozdział 6.**

-Tutaj, czy zabrać cię do łóżka? - gorący oddech Lucjusza przyjemnie drażnił jej kark i lewe ucho, gdy pochylał się nad nią, wciąż opartą o biurko. Płynnym ruchem czarodziejskiej różdżki sprawił, że reszta ubrań Hermiony poszybowała w kierunku fotela, przewieszając się równiutko przez oparcie.

-Tutaj - odparła bez wahania, po czym dodała - a potem zabierz mnie do łóżka! - Malfoy zareagował na te słowa cichym, pełnym samozadowolenia śmiechem, przechodzącym w gardłowy pomruk.

-Ale najpierw jeszcze chwilę pobawię się swoją różdżką. - Hermiona nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że dwuznaczność tej wypowiedzi była celowa. - I nie odwracaj się. - poinstruował ją, ostrzegawczo klepiąc ją lekko w pośladki, gdy spróbowała zmienić pozycję. Pochylił się nad nią tak, że teraz była zakleszczona pomiędzy jego ciałem a biurkiem, przed oczami mając jego dłonie - w prawej trzymał różdżkę, celując w lewą. Jednocześnie z tyłu czuła przyciśniętą do jej rozgrzanej skóry chłodną klamrę spinającą czarny, skórzany pasek od lucjuszowych spodni, a poniżej wyraźnie coś ją uwierało. Niewątpliwie był to bardzo przyjemny rodzaj uwierania. Tymczasem, w wyniku wymruczanego cichym, zmysłowym głosem zaklęcia, z końca różdżki wystrzelił iskrzący się obłok, który objął obie dłonie profesora, wsiąkając w nie.

-Bardzo przydatne małe zaklęcie - oznajmił, odkładając różdżkę i obejmując dłońmi jej piersi. Aż krzyknęła z rozkoszy, czując łagodne wibracje, rozchodzące się po jej ciele. Pieścił ją przez chwilę, łagodnymi, okrężnymi ruchami, po czym zsunął jedną rękę niżej. Musnął opuszkami palców jej żebra i w tym momencie Hermiona zachichotała głośno, wijąc się przy tym i ocierając o niego.

- Mam łaskotki - wyjaśniła.

- Zapamiętam na przyszłość - zamruczał jej do ucha. "No pięknie" - pomyślała.

Tym razem Lucjusz nie kazał jej długo na siebie czekać - z cichym, metalicznym kliknięciem odpiął klamrę od spodni i nawet nie pofatygował się, aby je całkiem ściągnąć, tylko od razu wszedł w nią szybkim, gwałtownych pchnięciem.

Energiczny ruch jego bioder, a także to, co wyczyniał cudownie wibrującymi dłońmi, sprawiały, że Hermionie ciężko było utrzymać się na nogach. Oparła się więc mocno o biurko, prawie się na nim kładąc. Odpowiadała na jego ruchy równie energicznie wypychając biodra do tyłu, naprzeciw nadchodzącej rozkoszy.

Długą i pełną jęków i przyjemności chwilę później, Lucjusz opadł na stojący za nim fotel, a Hermiona pozostała w miejscu, niemal przewieszona przez biurko, jeszcze przez chwilę nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć.

-Masz przeuroczo zaczerwieniony tyłek - oznajmił z lubością Lucjusz, a Hermiona z zażenowaniem zorientowała się, że ma on teraz wymienioną część jej ciała dokładnie przed oczami. Po chwili poczuła na pośladku coś chłodnego. Zerknęła przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć, że Malfoy właśnie trącił jej krągłości swoją laską, zakończoną srebrną głową węża. - Doprawdy przeuroczo. - przymknął oczy, wyciągając się wygodnie w fotelu.

* * *

Chłodny, niedzielny poranek zastał uczniów Hogwartu zebranych na dziedzińcu szkoły gotowych spędzić dzień w pobliskiej wiosce - Hogsmeade.

-Wyglądasz na niewyspaną - stwierdziła Ginny Weasley, zerkając na ziewającą Hermionę. - Co ty robiłaś w nocy?

- Uczyłam się - odparła zdawkowym tonem, jednak jej przyjaciółkę nie tak łatwo było zmylić. A już zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że policzki Hermiony oblał szkarłatny rumieniec.

- Jasne. A czerwienisz się dlatego, że jesteś zakochana w podręczniku do transmutacji - prychnęła ironicznie.

- W nikim się nie zakochałam!

- Ależ oczywiście, że tak. To widać. A przynajmniej zauroczyłaś.

Spierały się tak całą drogę do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie czekał na nie Harry, a także - ku niezadowoleniu Hermiony - Ron z Gabrielle.

- Witaj 'Ermiąno! - oznajmiła słodkim głosem Francuzka. Harry uścisnął ją serdecznie, Ron natomiast ograniczył się do podania ręki. Przyszła pani Weasley wręczyła Hermionie i Ginny zaproszenia, które po otwarciu same czytały tekst, oczywiście z irytującym, francuskim akcentem, a także wydzielały jakiś przesadnie słodki, kwiatowy zapach.

Zajęli się rozmową, sącząc kremowe piwo, a Ron i Harry Ognistą Whiskey. W pewnym momencie Gabrielle, która do tej pory była raczej małomówna, wypaliła:

- Ty sobie też powinni znaleźć kogoś, 'Ermiąno. 'Arry ma Ginny, my z Ronem niedlugo będziemi malżeństwo...

- Gabrielle ma rację. Powinnaś się rozejrzeć, księcia z bajki nie znajdziesz w bibliotece - wtrącił się Ron i wtedy Hermiona zapomniała o tym, jak uparcie wpierała Ginny, że nikt jej nie zauroczył, bowiem chęć odgryzienia się Ronaldowi zwyciężyła.

- Tak się składa, że mam swojego księcia, a jeśli chodzi o książki to jest tysiąc razy bardziej oczytany niż ty, matole! - rudzielcowi zrzedła nieco mina i jak zauważyła Hermiona, wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak w czwartej klasie przed balem bożonarodzeniowym, gdy oznajmiła mu, że idzie z kimś innym, a także w szóstej klasie, gdy podobna sytuacja miała miejsce przed przyjęciem u profesora Slughorna. Na jego twarzy malował się iście głupkowaty wyraz, z nutą niedowierzania. Natomiast Ginny uśmiechała się tryumfalnie.

- A jednak Hermiono, a jednak. Dziś wieczorem wpadnę do twojej sypialni i nie ma, że się uczysz - zaraz mi wszystko streścisz - oznajmiła tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

* * *

Ginny istotnie zapukała do jej drzwi, około dziewiątej wieczorem. Nim jednak przeszła do wypytywania, podzieliła się pikantnymi szczegółami swojego popołudnia, spędzonego z Harrym sam na sam. Otwartość przyjaciółki ośmieliła nieco Hermionę, wciąż jednak obawiała się jak ta zareaguje, gdy dowie się, kto jest owym "księciem".

-No więc... - zaczęła niezdarnie, gdy już nie mogła dłużej zwlekać, przyparta do muru oczekującym spojrzeniem Ginny. - Nie wiem jak zareagujesz, ale nie mów nikomu.

- Jasne, ani słówka nie pisnę.

- To jest nauczyciel.

- Nie żartuj! Ten nowy, młody, od transmutacji? - dopytywała z przejęciem. Po objęciu przez Minervę McGonagall dyrektorskiego stołka, jej miejsce nauczyciela transmutacji zajął profesor Smith - owszem, młody i niebrzydki, aczkolwiek według Hermiony tak przeciętny jak jego nazwisko.

- Nie... Zdecydowanie nie on. Ginny, tylko nie myśl o mnie źle...

- No już, nie marudź. Gadaj.

- Malfoy. - zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy. - Profesor Lucjusz Malfoy - uściśliła drżącym głosem Hermiona, czekając ze zdenerwowaniem na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony swej rozmówczyni.

- No tego to bym się po tobie nie spodziewała - odparła Ginny po dłuższym milczeniu. Jej oczy były teraz wielkości galeonów.

- Spodziewam się, że raczej nie aprobujesz tej... hmm... relacji?

- Nie lubię Malfoyów, poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie Lucjusza zakocha... Zaraz! Hermiono! - wykrzyknęła nagle. - Przecież on ma żonę! Pomijając fakt posiadania syna, będącego w naszym wieku, pomijając sam wiek Lucjusza - nie ukrywajmy, młody to on nie jest - ale on jest żonaty!

- Spokojnie Ginny. Już nie jest. Nie widzisz, że nie nosi obrączki?

- Podziwiam twoją spostrzegawczość. Ja tam się nie przyglądałam tak szczegółowo jego biżuterii. A może jej nie nosi?

- Rozmawiałam z nim o tym. Zeszłej nocy... - Hermiona zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu.

- No chociaż tyle. No więc, pomijając fakt, że bratasz się z wrogiem... - tę wypowiedź przerwało Ginny zdenerwowane prychnięcie.

- Dokładnie to samo mówił twój cudowny braciszek, gdy spotykałam się z Wiktorem Krumem. Czy naprawdę krytykowanie moich związków to jakaś rodzinna cecha Weasleyów?

Ten argument podziałał, Ginny postanowiła dać sobie spokój z narzekaniem na wybór Hermiony i wrócić do bardziej interesujących kwestii, na co ta ochoczo przystała. Zaczęła od streszczenia pamiętnego szlabanu ("No nie, jak on mógł tak ingerować w czyjąś prywatność!" - wtrąciła Ginny, potrząsając z oburzeniem grzywą płomiennorudych włosów), a skończyła na szczegółach ostatniej nocy, kiedy to Lucjusz zabrał ją siecią Fiuu do swojej sypialni w Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Duże łoże z baldachimem przykryte było ciemnozieloną, satynową pościelą. Hermiona pomyślała, że to taki ślizgoński kolor, a jednocześnie niesamowicie pasujący do Lucjusza. Szmaragdowe płomienie zgasły, zastąpione przez te zwykłe, dające przyjemny blask i ciepło. Stali nago na miękkim dywanie, pochłaniając się wzajemnie wzrokiem. Lucjusz znów był gotowy, jego męskość, wyprężona dumnie, kusiła Hermionę, aby go dotknąć. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, ujęła go zdecydowanym ruchem w dłoń i zaczęła pieścić, obserwując przy tym jak chłodna maska rozpada się, jak Lucjusz traci panowanie nad sobą, a jego wzrok zdaje się płonąć. Niewiele myśląc uklękła przed nim i wzięła go w usta.

- Hermiono... - jęknął po dłuższej chwili. - Jeśli chcesz, żebym się tobą należycie zajął, to przestań w tej chwili!

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie z zadowoleniem. Jeszcze przez kilka sekund przyglądała się z nieukrywaną satysfakcją jak walczy ze sobą, aby nie dojść zbyt szybko, po czym przerwała i położyła się na łóżku, przeciągając kusząco i mrużąc oczy w koci sposób. Po chwili jednak przeszył ją dreszcz, gdy zobaczyła, że Lucjusz zbliża się do niej z groźną miną, dzierżąc w prawej dłoni różdżkę.

- Pozwól, że teraz to ja zapanuję trochę nad sytuacją. - jedno niewerbalne zaklęcie i ręce Hermiony zostały przywiązane miękką liną do poręczy łóżka.

- I co by tu z tobą zrobić? - zastanawiał się na głos, bawiąc się jej sutkami.

- Nie kazać mi czekać i niezwłocznie przelecieć? - zasugerowała Hermiona.

- Niecierpliwa jak zwykle, panno Granger. Oj, chyba przyda się kolejna lekcja cierpliwości...

- Nie jesteśmy w szkole, panie Malfoy. Nie trzeba mnie niczego uczyć.

- Cóż, nie powiem, z wieloma rzeczami radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle. Gdybym nauczał sztuki seksu oralnego, Gryffindor zarobiłby dziś bardzo dużo punktów... - mówiąc to, muskał opuszkami palców jej talię i brzuch. Następnie ułożył się pomiędzy jej nogami, rozchylając uda i obsypał ją pocałunkami, od piersi po podbrzusze. Jego długie, platynowe włosy przesuwały się po ciele Hermiony, wywołując bardzo przyjemny rodzaj łaskotania - taki, od którego nie chce się skręcać ze śmiechu, a jedyne lekko uśmiechać. I wzdychać z rozkoszy. Chciała wpleść w te włosy palce, ale zdołała tylko unieść lekko ręce, gdy poczuła, że przecież blokują je liny.

- Już mi chcesz uciekać? - spytał, dostrzegając to.

- Nie mam zamiaru, za dobrze mi tutaj. Tylko mógłbyś się zainteresować pewnym miejscem, które bardzo czeka na twoją uwagę...

- Niecierpliwa jak zwykle...

- No ciekawe ile sam wytrzymasz. Przed chwilą byłeś tak blisko końca... - droczyła się z nim, następnie, niczym mała dziewczynka, pokazała mu język.

- Ty się chyba znowu prosisz o karę. - stwierdził i niespodziewanie zaczął ją łaskotać, tym razem tak, że nie mogła powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu, wijąc się i szarpiąc za liny. - Mówiłem, że zapamiętam - dodał spokojnie, obserwując jej zmagania z zaczarowanymi więzami.

Jednak, jak Hermiona słusznie zauważyła, Lucjusz sam nie miał ochoty już dłużej czekać. Dał więc sobie spokój z nauką cierpliwości i wszedł w nią gwałtownie, bez ostrzeżenia, tak, że aż krzyknęła - i szybko doprowadził ich oboje do spełnienia.

Chwilę później usunął różdżką magiczne liny i otulił zmęczoną Hermionę kołdrą. Chciał jeszcze zwrócić jej uwagę, że może jednak powinna wrócić na noc do zamku, ale ona spała już twardo, ułożona w poprzek łóżka, tak, że Lucjusz nie miał nawet jak się na nim położyć. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby poszedł teraz spać na kanapę w salonie - chwycił więc różdżkę i zdecydowanym machnięciem przesunął bezwładne ciało Hermiony bliżej brzegu łoża. Nie obudziła, zamruczała tylko coś niewyraźnie, z czego zrozumiał jedynie _"Lucjuszu..." ._

* * *

Ginny słuchała jej opowieści z wypiekami na twarzy.

- No pięknie. Zaskakujesz mnie swymi upodobaniami Hermiono.

- Myślę, że powinniście z Harrym poeksperymentować więcej w łóżku. Mogę podsunąć ci parę ciekawych zaklęć - zaproponowała.

- Chętnie skorzystam. Ale, ale. Nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Ponoć rozmawiałaś z nim o jego braku obrączki. Co ci dokładnie powiedział?

- Niewiele. Rozmawialiśmy trochę jak się obudziłam, tuż przed tym, jak wróciłam do własnego łóżka. Głównie zarzucał mi, że się strasznie wiercę w nocy i następnym razem odstawi mnie prosto do wieży Gryffindoru.

- No ale coś mówił - nalegała Ginny.

- Tak, tak. Małżeństwo Lucjusza i Narcyzy było zaaranżowane przez ich rodziny. Połączenie dwóch wielkich rodów czystej krwi... - prychnęła. - Wydała mu na świat potomka, ów pożal się Boże potomek - Ginny zachichotała - dorósł, wyniósł się z domu...

- Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiała oglądać uroczej buźki Draco, odwiedzając dom kochanka. Swoją drogą ciekawe jakby zareagował na wasz romans - obie dziewczyny zaniosły się niepohamowanym śmiechem.

- Zapewne miałby równie ciekawą minę, jak wtedy, kiedy zdzieliłam go po tej zarozumiałej twarzyczce - wspomnienie incydentu z trzeciego roku jeszcze bardziej je rozbawiło. Gdy już się wyśmiały, Hermiona kontynuowała:

- Tak więc nie mają już na głowie dziecka i postanowili się rozejść i szukać szczęścia. Wspominał też coś, że Narcyza nie była z nim szczęśliwa, bo różnią ich preferencje...

- Preferencje? - zdziwiła się Ginny.

- Zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby jego była żona wolała kobiety.


	7. Chapter 7

**Przedstawiam Wam rozdział siódmy! Postanowiłam znów poruszyć kwestię pochodzenia Hermiony. Poznamy trzy nowe postaci (z czego tylko jedną osobiście), całkowicie przeze mnie wykreowane na potrzeby fanfika. Poza tym podsłuchamy nieco intymnych zwierzeń Hermiony i Ginny...**

**A wiecie w jaki oryginalny sposób można pić wino? Nie? Na to odpowie Wam Lucek ;)**

* * *

**Wyjaśnienia imion znajdziecie pod rozdziałem.**

**Obie moje bety niestety nie mają ostatnio za dużo czasu, także wrzucam rozdział niesprawdzony i będę wdzięczna za wytknięcie mi błędów, jeśli się jakieś pojawią.**

**Miłej lektury!**

**Rozdział 7.**

Lucjusz siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka, w którym cicho trzaskał ogień i wpatrywał się w pewien bardzo stary wycinek Proroka Codziennego. Na zdjęciu obok artykułu widniała wysoka, szczupła kobieta z burzą czarnych włosów. Uśmiechała się ciepło, a uśmiech ten sięgał także jej oczu i choć fotografia była czarno - biała, przysiągłby, że są one orzechowe. Prorok z głębokim żalem pisał o śmierci owej kobiety - zginęła w nie do końca wyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Informacje na temat tego przykrego wydarzenia podane były niesamowicie mgliście - tak mgliście jak jej imię - Misty. Misty Avellan, choć w dniu śmierci nosiła już nazwisko Kirwood, po mężu, Morvenie, który zginął niedługo po niej, z rąk jakiegoś bezimiennego aurora, jakieś trzy miesiące po tym, jak został mu wypalony na przedramieniu Mroczny Znak. Lucjusz dobrze pamiętał Misty z Hogwartu - była ambitną, mądrą dziewczyną, z którą zawsze było o czym porozmawiać. A teraz patrzyła na niego z tej starej, pożółkłej już gazety bardzo znajomym wzrokiem. Wyjątkowo znajomym...

Oderwał wzrok od Misty i sięgnął po leżący na niskim, drewnianym stoliku kryształowy kielich, wypełniony do połowy czerwonym winem. Upił łyk, rozkoszując się jego smakiem, a także pustką i ciszą, jakie wypełniały od pewnego czasu Malfoy Manor.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Hermiona, przy pomocy różdżki, odsyłała ciężkie księgi zaklęć na półkę, aby zrobić na łóżku trochę miejsca dla Ginny. Jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka przyszła porozmawiać, co ostatnio robiła dosyć często, odkąd zaczęły się sobie nawzajem zwierzać z co ciekawszych intymnych wspomnień.

- Te zaklęcia iluzji to jest coś cudownego. Ja sama jeszcze ich tak dobrze nie opanowałam, ale Harry natychmiast załapał o co chodzi i jest w tym naprawdę świetny - mówiła, sadowiąc się wygodnie na poduszce. - A poza tym zwierzył mi się z pewnej swojej fantazji...

- No słucham, jakiej?

- Stwierdził, że kręcą go dwie całujące się dziewczyny. Naciskałam chwilę i wydusiłam z niego, że nie koniecznie tylko całujące - Ginny zachichotała, Hermiona zawtórowała jej tym samym. - I na koniec stwierdził, że gdybym kiedyś przyszła do niego i stwierdziła, że przespałam się z dziewczyną, to nie uznałby tego za zdradę, a co więcej - wypytałby mnie o szczegóły! - przez chwilę śmiały się serdecznie, a wreszcie Hermiona spytała niepewnie:

- A czy tobie się kiedykolwiek zdarzyło... no wiesz, mieć jakąś przygodę z dziewczyną?

- Powiedzmy, że raz całowałam się z jedną. I była niezła. Aż żałuję, że na tym się skończyło. Niestety robiłyśmy to dla zakładu i ona uznała potem, że to nie dla niej i że mam nikomu nie mówić. Ech.

- Mi się nawet całować nie zdarzyło...

Przez chwilę obie dziewczyny siedziały w milczeniu, a potem Hermiona zaczęła opowiadać o kolejnej sobocie spędzonej u Lucjusza.

* * *

Łazienka w Malfoy Manor przypominała nieco łazienkę prefektów w Hogwarcie, choć była większa, a kurki z różnymi rodzajami magicznych płynów do kąpieli miały kształt wężowych głów. Hermiona stała zanurzona po pas w wodzie, podtrzymując dłońmi piersi w taki sposób, że stworzyło się między nimi małe wgłębienie. Lucjusz natomiast stał nad nią z kryształowym kielichem, lejąc po jej dekolcie wino, które cienkim strumyczkiem spływało właśnie do tego niewielkiego dołka. Po chwili poczuła usta Lucjusza, spijające napój z jej ciała i dążące w górę, by ją pocałować.

Upojne chwile spędzone w kąpieli, zakończyli w łóżku, z nie mniejszą namiętnością niż ostatnim razem. Dochodziła godzina dwudziesta, gdy Hermiona zasugerowała nieśmiało, że nie jadła obiadu i właściwie mogłaby wracać do siebie, Lucjusz nie chciał jednak o tym słyszeć. Polecił dwóm domowym skrzatom przygotować posiłek, a sam wrócił do kontemplowania idealnie okrągłych piersi Hermiony, których kategorycznie zabronił jej zakryć kołdrą. Kilka minut później rozległ się głuchy stukot ciężkiej kołatki i odgłos drobnych kroków skrzata, który pobiegł otworzyć drzwi.

- Ubierz się Hermiono. Na śmierć zapomniałem, że spodziewam się dziś gości na kolacji. - oznajmił, narzucił na siebie szaty i ruszył powitać przybyłych.

Hermiona ubrała się szybko, jednak została w sypialni chwilę dłużej, aby poprawić makijaż i rozczochrane włosy. Usłyszała głosy dwóch kobiet - jedna z nich mogła być Narcyzą Black, niegdyś panią Malfoy. Zerknęła przez uchylone drzwi, żeby zobaczyć jak Lucjusz pomaga zdjąć płaszcz niższej z nich, o czekoladowych włosach i pięknych, zielonych oczach, pod kolor których dobrała wisior z kamienia kształtem przypominającego liść bluszczu, oprawionego w srebrną ramkę. Ubrana była w długą, czarną suknię, a wyjątkowo wąską talię ścisnęła satynowym gorsetem. Z ich krótkiego, choć ciepłego powitania dowiedziała się, że ma na imię Ivy.

- Będziemy mieli jeszcze jednego gościa na kolacji - oznajmił Lucjusz.

- Kobieta? - Ivy bezbłędnie odczytała z tonu głosu jego ukryte znaczenie.

- Tak, zejdzie do nas za chwilę.

Teraz Hermiona, która wahała się, czy dołączyć do byłej żony Lucjusza i jej - jak się domyślała - partnerki, nie mogła już wycofać się do kominka i wrócić do swojej przytulnej sypialni w wieży Gryffindoru. Wzięła więc głęboki oddech, policzyła do dziesięciu i ruszyła w stronę bogato wystrojonego salonu.

Ivy, tak jak się domyślała, była ukochaną kobietą Narcyzy. Nie musiały mówić tego wprost, wystarczyły jej drobne gesty, uśmiechy, przypadkowy dotyk dłoni, gdy Ivy podawała Narcyzie solniczkę. Pomiędzy Lucjuszem, a jego byłą żoną nie dało się wyczuć nerwowego napięcia, którego Hermiona się obawiała, wręcz przeciwnie - rozmawiali bardzo swobodnie, niczym starzy przyjaciele. Nie traktowali jej też z wyższością, jakiej mogłaby się spodziewać po dużo starszych od niej czarodziejach z szanowanych rodów - padły grzecznościowe pytania o naukę w Hogwarcie i plany na przyszłość, Narcyza była nawet zainteresowana, czy Hermiona utrzymuje jakieś kontakty z Draconem.

- Lucjuszu, mam już pewne informacje w sprawie, o którą mnie prosiłeś - oznajmiła Ivy, gdy obie z Narcyzą zostały odprowadzone do drzwi.

- Nie dziś. Wyślij mi sowę - odparł krótko, znów pomagając jej z płaszczem.

* * *

- Ma gość fantazję, pomysł z winem muszę podsunąć Harry'emu - skomentowała Ginny.

- O tak... - rozmarzyła się Hermiona, kładąc się na plecach, z rekami pod głową i przymykając orzechowe oczy. - Słuchaj, Ginny... - zaczęła po chwili, niepewnym tonem - Jak to jest całować się z dziewczyną?

- Wiesz... Mogę ci pokazać. Jest nieźle. - stwierdziła zachęcająco, kładąc się obok przyjaciółki.

- No nie wiem... - Hermiona otworzyła oczy, żeby zobaczyć twarz Ginny dosłownie kilka centymetrów od niej. Nie zastanawiała się długo.

Usta Ginny były ciepłe, cieplejsze niż Lucjusza, czy jakiegokolwiek mężczyzny, którego całowała - Rona, czy Wiktora Kruma. Były też bardziej miękkie i słodkie, a także mniej władcze i dominujące. Odważyła się wyjść jej naprzeciw koniuszkiem języka, a ona ochoczo rozchyliła wargi, wpuszczając ją do środka, po chwili jednak sama zderzyła się z nią swoim, splatając ich języki w łagodnym tańcu. Chwilę później oderwały się od siebie, chichocząc niczym małe dzieci, które coś zbroiły.

- Jak myślisz, Lucjusz byłby zły, gdyby się o tym dowiedział?

- Nie sądzę, wydaje mi się, że raczej by się podniecił - oznajmiła zdecydowanym tonem Ginny.

- Ale nie próbuj mnie namawiać, abym to powtórzyła przed Harrym.

- Spokojnie, nie zamierzam.

Po chwili znów roześmiały się szczerze i głośno.

- Hermiono, zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz . A mianowicie to co Lucjusz powiedział ci o twoim pochodzeniu. - Ginny zaczęła nagle temat, którego Hermiona unikała od czasu swych krótkich i bezowocnych poszukiwać w bibliotece.

- Nie mówił mi nic więcej - odparła wymijająco.

- Ale nie próbujesz nic na ten temat znaleźć? Nie ciekawi cię to?

- Powiem ci szczerze Ginny... Boję się co znajdę. Wiem, że zawsze paliłam się, aby zdobywać nową wiedzę, spędzałam całe godziny w bibliotece, byłam czasem przesadnie dociekliwa... Ale tę sprawę chcę zostawić Lucjuszowi, a jeśli nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, nie będę żałować.

Ginny milczała przez chwilę, po czym objęła przyjaciółkę i stwierdziła krótko:

- Rozumiem cię.

- Pomyśl tylko - kontynuowała Hermiona, przytulając się do niej i wpatrując w księżyc, rzucający blade światło na rozciągające się za oknem błonia - jeśli się okaże, że ludzie, z którymi przeżyłam kilkanaście lat pod jednym dachem, którzy obdarzyli mnie miłością i których ja szczerze kocham... - głos jej się załamał, a po policzku spłynęła łza - jeśli się okaże... że oni nie są... - nie mogła mówić dalej, po prostu się rozpłakała. Ginny kołysała ją w ramionach szepcząc pocieszające słowa, które nie miały większego znaczenia, jednak samo ich monotonne, melodyjne brzmienie, powoli uspokajało Hermionę.

* * *

Duża, czekoladowo - brązowa sowa zastukała dziobem w okno sypialni Lucjusza Malfoya. Przyniosła list od Ivy Kirwood, napisany prostym, schludnym pismem, bez zbędnych zaokrągleń czy zawijasów. Lucjusz wysunął z koperty część kartki i rzucił okiem na pierwsze zdanie:

_Lucjuszu,_

_Tak jak Ci mówiłam, mam pewne informacje w sprawie Misty._

Schował list z powrotem. Postanowił odłożyć tajemnicę Hermiony na później, dziś miał zamiar posiedzieć przed kominkiem w ciszy i samotności, rozkoszując się smakiem czerwonego wina.

* * *

**Mam do Was takie małe pytanie - co sądzicie o opisanym w tym rozdziale zbliżeniu Hermiony i Ginny? Macie ochotę na jeszcze jedną scenkę z nimi, czy lepiej, żeby był to jednorazowy wybryk? (Ja osobiście mam, ale chcę poznać Waszą opinię ;))**

* * *

**Większość nowych imion i nazwisk zaczerpnęłam z Google, wklepując po prostu "old english names". **

**Misty**** oznacza mglisty, uznałam, że imię ładnie brzmi, poza tym jest to postać owiana tajemnicą i pasuje.**

**Nazwisko ****Avellan**** stworzyłam od żeńskiego imienia Avellana, pochodzącego z łaciny i oznaczającego orzech laskowy. **

**Ivy**** znaczy bluszcz i jak na razie ma jedynie podkreślać kolor oczu postaci (tak jak z resztą w przypadku Avellan).**

**Morven**** oznacza ze staroangielskiego coś w stylu "dziecko morza", co nie ma tu najmniejszego znaczenia - po prostu mi się podobało.**

**Kirwood**** jest jedynym "niewygooglowanym" nazwiskiem. Zaczerpnęłam je z obsady Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci cz.2, jest to nazwisko aktora grającego jakiegoś bezimiennego śmierciożercę. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Na wstępie przepraszam Was niesamowicie za tak długą przerwę. Niestety wena nie sługa i po jej długiej nieobecności dopadła mnie właśnie teraz - ponieważ jednak czekaliście już dość długo, postanowiłam wrzucić rozdział od razu, nie oddając go becie. Z reguły nie robię za dużo błędów, więc mam nadzieję, że i tu się takowe nie pojawią. **

* * *

**Przedstawiam Wam rozdział ósmy, w którym wydarzy się co nieco pomiędzy Hermioną i Ginny, o czym lojalnie uprzedzam osoby tym niezainteresowane ;) Ponieważ jednak, co mnie niezmiernie cieszy, pojawiły się pozytywne komentarze odnośnie tej scenki, z radością ją napisałam i możecie się jeszcze kiedyś podobnej spodziewać.**

**Poza tym, wraz z Lucjuszem, przeczytamy w całości list od Ivy Kirwood.**

**Miłej lektury!**

* * *

**Rozdział 8.**

Płynna czekolada sama malowała na ciele Hermiony skomplikowane wzory. Jej ciepłe strużki spływały po piersiach i brzuchu, a także po plecach, wywołując przyjemne ciarki. W sypialni Lucjusza paliły się świece, rzucając łagodne, migotliwe światło, a po ścianach tańczyły rozedrgane cienie dwóch postaci. Lucjusz, przy pomocy różdżki, dyrygował czekoladowym strumyczkom, które pieściły jego kochankę. Za chwilę miał się nią zająć osobiście...

Jednak romantyzmu tej scenie odejmował fakt, że ręce Hermiony były przywiązane do haka na suficie, przy pomocy grubej liny.

* * *

- Jest pomysłowy, tego mu nie można odmówić - stwierdziła Ginny. - A wiesz, mówiłam Harry'emu o naszym ostatnim, małym wyczynie - uśmiechnęła się zalotnie do Hermiony, układając się wygodniej na jej łóżku.

- I co on na to? To znaczy wiem, że mu się podobało, ale mam nadzieję, że ostrzegłaś go, że nie mam zamiaru robić mu przedstawienia.

- Spokojnie, Harry stwierdził, że traktuje cię jak siostrę i to by było dla niego wręcz niewłaściwe... Ale ucieszył się z faktu, że mi się podobało - wyszczerzyła się Ginny.

- Wiesz, mi też się bardzo podobało - Hermiona puściła jej oczko, przysuwając się bliżej. Ginny zbliżyła rękę do twarzy przyjaciółki - niby po to, żeby odsunąć niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho, a jednocześnie głaszcząc ją czule po policzku i muskając opuszkiem dolną wargę.

- A ty wspominałaś coś o nas swemu kochankowi? - spytała, z zaciekawieniem.

- Nie... nie jestem pewna jego reakcji. Z resztą wolę na razie, żeby to pozostało naszym małym, niewinnym sekretem - Lucjusz nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć.

- Naszym małym, niewinnym sekretem? - zamruczała Ginny.

- Co ci chodzi po głowie? - ale Hermiona dobrze wiedziała co Ginny chodzi po głowie.

- A to, żeby ten sekret nie był taki znowu niewinny - oznajmiła, przysuwając się bliżej Hermiony.

- Już myślałam, że nigdy tego nie powiesz - Hermiona, w zaskakująco, jak na nią, dominujący sposób pocałowała Ginny, przygryzając jej dolną wargę. Po chwili jednak pozwoliła rudowłosej piękności przejąć kontrolę. Małe, szczupłe dłonie Weasleyówny znikły pod szatami Hermiony, szybko pokonując drogę do zapięcia koronkowego biustonosza. Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy ich ubrania leżały w nieładzie na podłodze, a obie dziewczyny przyglądały się błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczyma swoim nagim ciałom, dotykając je i pieszcząc, dając sobie nawzajem rozkosz, jaką tylko kobieta kobiecie potrafi dać. Doświadczenie to było niesamowicie różne od nocy spędzonych z Lucjuszem - tu nikt nad nikim nie dominował, obie były równorzędnymi partnerkami, niesamowicie delikatnymi wobec siebie i intuicyjnie wiedzącymi które punkty na ciele musnąć opuszkami palców, aby wywołać kolejne face pożądania. Hermiona dotykała Ginny w taki sposób, w jaki sama chciała być dotykana i widziała jak jej smukła sylwetka, nieco chudsza niż jej własna, ale wciąż tak kobieco delikatna, wije się poddając kolejnym pieszczotom. Sutki Ginny, o ładnym, brzoskwiniowym kolorze, wieńczące małe piersi, szybko stały się sztywne pod zręcznymi dłońmi, które je ugniatały. Ich zwinne języczki sunęły po gładkiej skórze szyi i w dół po dekolcie, wywołując słodkie, ciche pojękiwanie to jednej, to drugiej dziewczyny. Pieściły się naprawdę długo, dużo dłużej niż kiedykolwiek ich mężczyźni mieli cierpliwość. Wreszcie jednak Ginny sięgnęła miękkimi opuszkami między lekko rozchylone uda Hermiony, chcąc doprowadzić ją do spełnienia. Pozwoliła jej na to, przymykając oczy i chwytając dłońmi, wyciągniętymi nad głową, za rogi poduszki, przez co jej piersi nabrały wyjątkowo ładnego kształtu i Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać westchnienia podziwu. Pod jej dotykiem Hermiona szybko osiągnęła szczyt, a jej jęki stłumione zostały przez gorące pocałunki.

- Jejku. Jejku, jej... - westchnęła, drżąc jeszcze po niedawno przeżytej rozkoszy, wtulona w ramiona przyjaciółki.

- Ja tylko mam nadzieję... - oznajmiła Ginny, bawiąc się jej włosami - ...że mnie teraz tak nie zostawisz.

* * *

_Lucjuszu,_

_Tak jak Ci mówiłam, mam pewne informacje w sprawie Misty._

_Mój brat, a jej mąż, Morven, był w posiadaniu starożytnej księgi, dotyczącej kontrolowania magii żywiołów. Wiem, że oboje byli nią żywo zainteresowani. Mogli eksperymentować z bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczną magią - tak silną i nieokiełznaną, że Czarny Pan, w dniach swej największej, szczęściem minionej już, potęgi, wydawał się zaledwie niegrzecznym chłopcem, który skrzywdził kilka osób. Ta magia potrafi sprawić, że świat zadrży w posadach. Naprawdę Lucjuszu, wiem, jak dramatycznie to brzmi, ale nie przesadzam. _

_Wciąż nie wiem wszystkiego, ale wydaje mi się to kluczem to całej zagadki. Jestem na dobrym tropie - wiem, że rodzina Avellanów wciąż posiada korespondencję ich córki. Gdy pokażę im zdjęcia, które dostałam od Ciebie, być może potwierdzą nasze przypuszczenia i pozwolą mi przejrzeć listy. Ja natomiast pracuję nad łamaniem zaklęć chroniących osobiste rzeczy mojego brata. Bardzo dbał o swoją prywatność i był wyjątkowo dobry w tego typu czarach, być może będzie mi potrzebna Twoja pomoc. _

_Narcyza pozdrawia Cię równie ciepło jak ja. Przypuszczam, iż niedługo znów złożymy Ci wizytę._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Ivy Kirwood_

Wzrok Lucjusza prześlizgnął się po ostatnich linijkach listu, napisanego przesadnie oficjalnym stylem, który nie zdziwił go, wywołał jedynie lekki grymas. Wiedział, że wynika on z wychowania typowego dla szanowanych, czystokrwistych rodów. Uwielbiał oczywiście wyniosłość i elegancję, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko odrobinie luzu i ciepła w osobistej korespondencji czy rozmowie z przyjaciółmi. Zwłaszcza, że Ivy, w osobistym kontakcie, bywała naprawdę uśmiechniętą i rozgadaną osobą.

A więc wszystko było na dobrej drodze. Niedługo przedstawi kochance wyniki swych dociekań. Ciekaw był tylko, czemu Hermiona, zwykle tak łaknąca wszelkiej wiedzy, teraz wcale się do niej nie garnie.

Ciekawiło go to, ale nie zaprzątało szczególnie myśli, przynajmniej nie w tym momencie, gdy podchodził do kominka, na którym stało niewielkie, srebrne pudełeczko z proszkiem Fiuu. Uniósł pokrywkę, ozdobioną - jakże by inaczej - figurką węża, chwycił garść szarego pyłu, sypnął go w ogień i wszedł w szmaragdowe płomienie.

- Hogwart, sypialnia Hermiony - powiedział wyraźnie, myśląc już tylko o jej niewiarygodnie pięknym biuście i ustach, którymi potrafiła się świetnie posługiwać.

W tym samym momencie Ginny, która miała właśnie zamiar opuścić komnatę przyjaciółki, całowała ją namiętnie na pożegnanie.

* * *

**Przypominam, że wszelkie komentarze są niesamowicie miłe i motywujące :)**


End file.
